substratum_themesfandomcom-20200214-history
Swift Black
Boost your device with this pitch black theme. Swift Black Substratum Theme includes: * Black OnePlus 5 theme ( also for 3/3T ) Extra: Native OxygenOS theme accent changer support! * Black Samsung theme ( fully fledged Samsung S8 Theme ) Extra: give your Samsung S8 a stock Android look! * Black Nexus theme * Black Pixel theme * Black OMS & Android O theme * Black LineageOS theme + much more. See the FAQ for the full list of supported Substratum theme systems & features Supported apps (version 10.4): Category:AdAway (org.adaway) Category:Advanced Download Manager (com.dv.adm) Category:Advanced Download Manager Pro (com.dv.adm.pay) Category:AICP OTA (com.aicp.aicpota) Category:Amaze Browser. Cast web videos (com.sibimobilelab.amazebrowser) Category:Android Browser (com.android.browser) Category:Android Messages (com.google.android.apps.messaging) Category:Any.do: To-do list, Calendar, Reminders & Planner (com.anydo) Category:AospExtended OTA (org.aospextended.ota) Category:Apple Music (com.apple.android.music) Category:Bluetooth (com.android.bluetooth) Category:Calculator (com.android.calculator2) Category:Calculator (com.google.android.calculator) Category:Calendar (com.android.calendar) Category:Chrome Beta (com.chrome.beta) Category:Chrome Canary (Unstable) (com.chrome.canary) Category:Chrome Dev (com.chrome.dev) Category:Chrome Remote Desktop (com.google.chromeremotedesktop) Category:Chromium (org.chromium.chrome) Category:Clip Stack ✓ Clipboard Manager (com.catchingnow.tinyclipboardmanager) Category:Clock (com.android.deskclock) Category:Clock (com.google.android.deskclock) Category:CM Music (com.cyanogenmod.eleven) Category:CM MusicFX (org.cyanogenmod.audiofx) Category:CM Settings (com.cyanogenmod.settings.device) Category:Contacts (com.android.contacts) Category:Contacts (com.google.android.contacts) Category:Cricbuzz - Live Cricket Scores & News (com.cricbuzz.android) Category:Device Maintenance (com.samsung.android.lool) Category:Dialer (com.android.dialer) Category:Discord - Chat for Gamers (com.discord) Category:Dropbox (com.dropbox.android) Category:DU About (com.dirtyunicorns.about) Category:DU Updater (com.dirtyunicorns.duupdater) Category:eBay - Buy, Sell & Save Money. Best Mobile Deals! (com.ebay.mobile) Category:Email (com.android.email) Category:Facebook (com.facebook.katana) Category:Falcon Pro 3 (com.jv.materialfalcon) Category:Files (com.android.documentsui) Category:Firefox Browser fast & private (org.mozilla.firefox) Category:Flud - Torrent Downloader (com.delphicoder.flud) Category:Flud (Ad free) (com.delphicoder.flud.paid) Category:Gallery (com.android.gallery3d) Category:Gboard - the Google Keyboard (com.google.android.inputmethod.latin) Category:Gmail (com.google.android.gm) Category:Google (com.google.android.googlequicksearchbox) Category:Google Allo (com.google.android.apps.fireball) Category:Google Authenticator (com.google.android.apps.authenticator2) Category:Google Calendar (com.google.android.calendar) Category:Google Camera (com.google.android.GoogleCamera) Category:Google Chrome: Fast & Secure (com.android.chrome) Category:Google Docs (com.google.android.apps.docs.editors.docs) Category:Google Drive (com.google.android.apps.docs) Category:Google Duo (com.google.android.apps.tachyon) Category:Google Home (com.google.android.apps.chromecast.app) Category:Google Keep (com.google.android.keep) Category:Google News & Weather (com.google.android.apps.genie.geniewidget) Category:Google Package Installer (com.google.android.packageinstaller) Category:Google Photos (com.google.android.apps.photos) Category:Google Play Music (com.google.android.music) Category:Google Play services (com.google.android.gms) Category:Google Play Store (com.android.vending) Category:Google Text-to-speech (com.google.android.tts) Category:Google Translate (com.google.android.apps.translate) Category:Google Voice (com.google.android.apps.googlevoice) Category:Google+ (com.google.android.apps.plus) Category:Greenify (com.oasisfeng.greenify) Category:GroupMe (com.groupme.android) Category:Hangouts (com.google.android.talk) Category:Hotstar (in.startv.hotstar) Category:IMDb Movies & TV (com.imdb.mobile) Category:Inbox by Gmail (com.google.android.apps.inbox) Category:Instagram (com.instagram.android) Category:Jio4GVoice (com.jio.join) Category:JuiceSSH - SSH Client (com.sonelli.juicessh) Category:Keyboard (com.android.inputmethod.latin) Category:Kik (kik.android) Category:Launcher (com.android.launcher3) Category:LineageOS Recorder (org.lineageos.recorder) Category:LineageOS Settings (org.cyanogenmod.cmparts) Category:Magisk (com.topjohnwu.magisk) Category:Maps - Navigation & Transit (com.google.android.apps.maps) Category:Messaging (com.android.messaging) Category:Messenger – Text and Video Chat for Free (com.facebook.orca) Category:Messenger Lite: Free Calls & Messages (com.facebook.mlite) Category:Microsoft Outlook (com.microsoft.office.outlook) Category:Music (com.sonyericsson.music) Category:MusicFX (com.android.musicfx) Category:MX Player (com.mxtech.videoplayer.ad) Category:MX Player Pro (com.mxtech.videoplayer.pro) Category:Nova Launcher (com.teslacoilsw.launcher) Category:OctoDroid for GitHub (com.gh4a) Category:Omni (se.omni) Category:OmniJaws (org.omnirom.omnijaws) Category:OmniROM Clock (org.omnirom.deskclock) Category:Onefootball Live Soccer Scores (de.motain.iliga) Category:OnePlus 3/3T Feed (com.xda.feed.oneplus3) Category:OnePlus App Locker (com.oneplus.security) Category:OnePlus Gallery (com.oneplus.gallery) Category:OnePlus Music Player (net.oneplus.music) Category:Package Installer (com.android.packageinstaller) Category:Pandora Music (com.pandora.android) Category:Phone (com.android.phone) Category:Phone (com.google.android.dialer) Category:Phonograph Music Player (com.kabouzeid.gramophone) Category:Pixel Launcher (com.google.android.apps.nexuslauncher) Category:Pixolor - Live Color Picker (com.embermitre.pixolor.app) Category:Prime Photos from Amazon (com.amazon.clouddrive.photos) Category:Pushbullet - SMS on PC (com.pushbullet.android) Category:Quora (com.quora.android) Category:Root Explorer (com.speedsoftware.rootexplorer) Category:RR OTA (com.resurrection.ota) Category:Samsung Contacts (com.samsung.android.contacts) Category:Samsung Email (com.samsung.android.email.provider) Category:Samsung Messaging (com.samsung.android.messaging) Category:Samsung Theme Store (com.samsung.android.themestore) Category:SD Maid - System Cleaning Tool (eu.thedarken.sdm) Category:SeriesGuide (com.battlelancer.seriesguide) Category:Settings (com.android.settings) Category:Shuttle+ Music Player (com.simplecity.amp_pro) Category:Skype Lite - Chat & Video Call (com.skype.m2) Category:Slack (com.Slack) Category:Slim Launcher (com.slim.slimlauncher) Category:Snapchat (com.snapchat.android) Category:Soccer Scores Pro - FotMob (com.mobilefootie.fotmobpro) Category:Sound Recorder (com.android.soundrecorder) Category:SoundCloud - Music & Audio (com.soundcloud.android) Category:Spotify Music (com.spotify.music) Category:substratum theme engine ★ rooted/oms-tw-rootless (projekt.substratum) Category:SuperSU (eu.chainfire.supersu) Category:SystemUI (com.android.systemui) Category:Tapatalk - 100,000+ Forums (com.quoord.tapatalkpro.activity) Category:Textra SMS (com.textra) Category:Train Timetable Italy (org.paoloconte.treni_lite) Category:tTorrent Lite - Torrent Client (hu.tagsoft.ttorrent.lite) Category:tTorrent Pro (hu.tagsoft.ttorrent.pro) Category:TugaBrowser (tugapower.codeaurora.browser) Category:Tumblr (com.tumblr) Category:Twitch (tv.twitch.android.app) Category:Twitter (com.twitter.android) Category:Viber Messenger (com.viber.voip) Category:VLC for Android (org.videolan.vlc) Category:Wallpapers (com.google.android.apps.wallpaper) Category:WhatsApp Messenger (com.whatsapp) Category:XDA Labscom.xda.labs (com.xda.labs) Category:YMusic (com.kapp.youtube.final) Category:YouTube (com.google.android.youtube) Category:Youtube Go (com.google.android.apps.youtube.mango)